Grand Line: El filo del ladrón
by Chacalanime
Summary: Un ladrón cualquiera se embarca por error en una aventura que cambiara su vida y más tarde la de otros. Portador de una extraña espada y una nuez de belcebu se vera envuelto en un mundo desconocido para el donde pronto formará una banda. Historia de oc s


Bueno este es el primer fic de One piece que escribo. En el introduzco mis porpios OC´S y cuento la aventura que estos viven en el Grand Line,durante esta se cruzarán en unas cuantas ocasiones con la banda de sombrero de paja. Se que en este capitulo no parece mucho,pero darle un poco de tiempo y ya vereis como todo encaja. Espero que hos guste y por favor dejar reviews

**Capitulo 1: Espadachín y ladrón. El pirata perfecto**

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- Un chico de unos 18 o 19 años se encontraba tumbado en un pequeño bote de pesca que flotaba a la deriva en medio de un mar en calma. Moreno,con los ojos grandes y marrones y el pelo de punta,intentaba proteger su cara del sol bajo su sombrero. Al lado de él había una espada bastante larga,afilada y con un mango en el que podía verse el dibujo de dos dragones escupiendo fuego uno en frente del otro. Levantó un poco la vista sin apartar del todo su sombrero,como recordando algo y después volvió a tumbarse

-Sí,es verdad ya hace dos días,debería haberme andado con más ojo- Había pasado ese tiempo desde aquel desafortunado día,pero podía recordarlo como si acabase de pasarle ahora mismo,aquel día llevaba la misma ropa que ahora,bueno no había podido cambiarsela en este tiempo.

/

-Menuda tormenta,creo que esta noche no voy a poder conseguir nada- La figura del joven apenas podía distinguirse entre los tejados de las casas del puerto de la isla Fortain debido a la lluvia. Tenía puesta una camiseta de manga corta negra con el contorno de toda la camisa lleno de llamas y una más grande en el centro,sus pantalones era cortos y de color azul y llevaba unas zapatillas con el mismo dibujo que la camiseta. La unica diferencia que había entre el chico en ese momento y ahora era la espada,ahora llevaba una bastante más pequeña colgada a la espalda y parecía oxidada. Un barco llegó al puerto en ese momento,el chico lo distinguió al instante a pesar de la fuerte lluvia,se trataba de un barco de la marina.

-Teniente Rocky ya he establecido contacto con la base de esta isla,han aceptado dejarnos descansar aqui,pero nos han avisado de que tengamos cuidado con un tal Meil,es un ladrón bastante famoso en la isla

-Bien pues da la orden de que bajen la mercancia,no podemos perder ni un segundo con esta tormenta- El soldado hizo una reverencia y se fue trás recibir las ordenes dejando al otro hombre solo en su camarote,debía de medir dos metros y tenía unos brazos fuertes y musculosos,se había ganado a pulso el sobrenombre del muro de la marina.

-No permitiré que nadie interfiera con nuestros planes,la carga que transporto es demasiado importante,en la base esperan que llegue entera,mi vida depende de ello,hasta me han dado una brújula con la dirección exacta de la base- El hombre miró la pulsera de su mano,había tenido mucho cuidado de que no se rompiera durante todo el viaje y tenía pensado que continuará así hasta el final de este. A fuera el chico no le quitaba ojo al navio que acababa de llegar,quizás pudiese conseguir algo bueno de él.

-¿Qué harán en esta isla?- Ciertamente la isla no es que fuese un rincón apartado del mundo,pero no destacaba por nada,de echo lo que más renombre tenía en toda la isla era su base de la marina. El tiempo no era muy bueno,pero con un barco fuerte como ese podrían navegar por las aguas perfectamente,no había razón para quedarse en la isla,a no ser que llevasen algo demasiado importante para arriesgarlo de esa forma,en ese caso quizás pudiese echarle el guante.

-¡Vamos,el teniente quiere que todo este en la base en media hora!- El soldado que parecía ser el segundo al mando se encargó de que los marineros fueran bajando rápidamente de la nave,hasta que por fin bajaron los ultimos junto al teniente. Estos transportaban dos báules,uno largo y fino que transportaban entre dos de ellos y uno con forma de caja que se ocupaba de llevar con cuidado un soldado con gafas al que apunto estuvo de caersele un par de veces debido al viento.

Una sombra empezó a deslizarse de tejado en tejado con suma agilidad,igual que si fuese un gato,de echo esta parecía su forma por momentos ante los destellos de los rayos de la tormenta. Cuando se situó por encima de las fuerzas de la ley del mar se asomó con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto. Tal y como él pensaba,los marineros parecían llevar algo de mucho valor en esas cajas,sin embargo era peligroso intentar un asalto,le superaban en número y fuerza y un ataque directo sería una estupidez,tendría que asaltarles fugazmente y huir aprovechando la tormenta y aún así debía de darse prisa,la base no estaba muy lejos y cada vez más soldados de la propia isla se unían a la espedición. Parecía que aquella no iva a ser su noche ya que cuando saltó a un tejado intentanto seguir la marcha de los de abajo apuntó estuvo de caer por el tejado debido a un pequeño resbalón por el agua de la lluvia,pero había conseguido mantenerse fuera de la vista de los soldados,no sin haberles aletardo y haber echo que estuvieran más en guardia. Quizás eso hizo que no se concentrarán lo suficiente en ver por dónde ivan en medio de la penumbra y acabasen separandose en dos calles que conducían al mismo punto. Era su oportunidad,si volvían a unirse no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Dejó que avanzarán un poco y saltó del tejado apoyandose en una farola para bajar. El poco ruido que hizo pasó desapercibido para casi todos los marineros,pero el teniente que iva al final de la cola se dio cuenta

-¡Parar todos un momento! Creo que he oido algo- Todos detuvieron su avance, mientras su lider revisaba todas las sombras que quedaban a su espalda intentando distinguir a algo entre ellas. Por su parte el chico había aprovechado la tormenta y la noche para esconderse en la puerta de una casa,lo que al principio parecía ser un mal tiempo para él había acabado transformandose en una gran ventaja para ocultarse de sus proximas victimas,pero todo lo bueno tenía un lado malo. Un gran rayo se abrió paso en el cielo iluminando todo y permitiendo al gigante distinguir perfectamente al chico.

-¡No te muevas!- Le avisó el teniente,pero con un rápido salto combinado con un giro al tocar el suelo,superó al mastodonte que tenía delante, y lanzó un ataque a la desesperada contra los marineros. Ya daba igual,lo unico que podía hacer era cojer la mercancia e intentar huir. De una patada derribó a tres de ellos a la vez que desenfundaba su espada,con esta en la mano se lanzó a por el cuarto que intentó herirle con su pistola. Con un rápido giro esquivó la bala y acabó rápidamente con él de un puñetazo,justo entonces sintió un cosquilleó en la nuca y se agachó justo a tiempo de esquivar dos tajos que podrían haberle matado. Usando su espada y con un solo tajo se libró de los dos y se acercó a los portadores de la caja más grande. Estos soltaron la caja y se prepararon para desnfundar sus armas,pero antes de que la caja tocará el suelo el acero oxidado del chico había acabado con ellos. La cosa no pintaba bien,más soldados parecían acercarse al lugar del combate,no tenía tiempo de conseguir la otra caja,debía cojer esta y salir corriendo antes de que llegasen el resto de los marineros. Se agachó y la recojió del suelo,no pesaba tanto como parecía y se dispusó a saltar a una ventana para desaparecer de nuevo entre los tejados cuando sintió la fuerza de una bala de cañón en el estomago. El puñetazo de Rocky hizo que unas gotas de sangre salierán de su boca y callerá al suelo,no sin antes chocarse contra una de las paredes de la calle,junto a la caja que no pudó soportar un nuevo golpe y se rompió en pedazos dejando ver que su contenido era una espada bastante grande.

-No pienso dejarte escapar. ¿Tú eres ese tal Meil? Chico no sabes donde te hasm etido,has acabado con algunos de mis hombres pero yo no soy igual que ellos,ahora verás lo que es bueno- El chico se levantó con un gran esfuerzo,le dolía todo el cuerpo. Realmente era fuerte,no podría soportar otro golpe de esos y encima los otros soldados,sin contar los que aún andaban por hay,estaban al caer,debía huir ya. Aprovechando que el chico parecia distraido,lanzó un nuevo ataque,no solo era fuerte sino que también era rápido,sin embargo esta vez no pilló por sorpresa como antes al chico y consiguió apartarse a tiempo haciendo que el puño del teniente se estrellase contra la pared,llegando a crear unas pequeñas grietas en esta. Meil estaba sorprendido pero debía aprovecharse de la situación,golpeó el estomago de su rival con la rodilla pero este no pareció sentir el golpe,de echo le lanzó un nuevo puñetazo que el chico apenas pudó esquivar. Sin embargo lo hizo saltando hacia atrás,el rival que tenía delante era mucho más fuerte de lo que él había imaginado

-Voy a macharte hasta convertirte en papilla- Se limpió el polvo de los puños y se avalanzó sobre el chico de nuevo haciendole retroceder poco a poco,cada segundo que pasaba podía ser el ultimo,tenía que encontrar una forma de escapar antes de que todo acabará. El teniente intentó de nuevo golpearle con sus impresionantes puños,dejando por un momento su guardia baja. Esta era su oportunidad,la ultima que tendría esa noche. Si fallaba todo sus esfuerzos habrían sido inutiles,pero no,no pensaba fallar iva a conseguirlo,debía conseguirlo. Saltó a la desesperada hacia el hueco que había dejado su rival y para su sorpresa consiguió superar al teniente,no sin caerse de boca contra el suelo. Pero no le importaba debía huir rápido,se levantó y se acercó hacia la espada. Justo cuando se disponía a cojerla algo llegó rodando hasta sus pies,se trataba de una fruta con unos extraños dibujos que nunca había visto en la isla. Miró hacia el frente y pudó ver al marinero de las gafas recojiendo rápidamente la caja que se le había caido al suelo,sin embargo el contenido de esta ahora se encontraba en poder del ladrón. Su blanca sonrisa pudó verse reflejada en medio de la oscuridad gracias a un fuerte rayo,al final había conseguido llevarse todo lo que había venido a buscar. Saltó a una ventana justo a tiempo de esquivar una nueva embestida del teniente.

-¡Maldito pirata!¡Vuelve aqui antes de que me enfande!- Era inutil,desde la ventana no tardó mucho en subirse al tejado justo a tiempo de esquivar unas balas que rompieron el cristal de la ventana.

-¡Nos veremos en el infierno!- Se dispusó a saltar al tejado de al lado cuando una bala se cruzó en su camino,haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y se precipitase hacia el suelo para esquivarla. Pudó suavizar la caida dando una voltereta en el aire pero su vieja espada salió disparada de su funda ocultandose entre las sombras del suelo

-¡No te muevas!- Al menos 10 soldados se asomaron apuntandole con sus rifles-¿Creias que no sabriamos por dónde ivas a ir? Siempre haces lo mismo,ya nos conocemos bien- Esa voz la conocía,se trataba del capitán Tir,conocido por su increible punteria con las armas y jefe de la base de esa isla. Tenía razón,ya había asaltado a más de un traseunte de la zona,tenía sus motivos y estaba dispuesto a morir por ellos,pero nunca había pensado que realmente siempre actuaba de la misma forma. Bueno ya tendría tiempo de pensar en nuevos formas de asaltar cuando consiguierá salir de allí,si es que lo hacia. Lentamente empezó a ponerse en pie

-¡He dicho que no te muevas!- El sonido metalico de las armas preparandose para disparar pudó oirse en toda la calle. No tenía salida;excepto un pequeño callejón que había delante,pero era demasiado peligroso,no sabía si llegaría a él de un solo salto a la vez que esquivaba las balas. Por otra parte era un ladrón buscado por la ley,si le cojían sería igualmente su fin. Tomando una decisión agarró lentamente la funda de su espada por la espalda,de forma que los otros no le vieran y se la lanzó al capitán. El unico que podría darle de lleno,este pensando que era la espada se apartó al momento y el chico aprovechó para saltar a la estrecha calle mientras una lluvia de balas se avalazaba sobre él. Tuvo suerte de salir ileso,ya que una de ellas rebotó sobre la nueva espada que había conseguido. En cuanto se pusó en pie comenzó a correr seguido de algunos soldados,la verdad es que fue una sorpresa para él ver a tanto marinero trás sus pasos,pero con algo de suerte consiguió llegar al puerto sin muchos problemas. Su idea era olcutarse en un viejo local avandonado que había allí cerca,sin embargo enseguida descartó esta idea al encontrarse a los soldados y el propio teniente de dos metros esperandole cerca de esa zona. De nuevo el sonido de los pasos de los marines que le seguían se pudó oir a su espalda,debía esconderse en algún sitio y lo unico que tenía a mano era un viejo bote de pesca mal atado al puerto. Con la tormenta sería un suicidio intentar navegar con esa embarcación pero para esconderse le servía. Saltó sin pensarselo dos veces pero el bote se soltó del impulso que hizo su peso al caer y a punto estuvo de irse al agua,pero gracias a su equilibrio se mantuvo dentro de la balsa que empezó a ser arrastrada sin remedio por la fuerte tormenta. Algunos marineros se quedaron en el puerto mirando como poco a poco el bote se alejaba y luchaba contra las bravas aguas sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-¡Imbeciles disparar!- La voz de Rocky hizo tembar a lo marineros que habían dejado escapar la balsa

-Pero señor,podemos hundir la mercancia junto a la balsa si disparamos

-¡Si el bote se hunde lejos de la costa ten por seguro que tú iras trás él!- A veces el teniente daba miedo y más esta vez que no solo estaba en juego su honor sino quizás su propia vida.

/

-Sí,fue muy tonto tirarme así sin más al bote,pero he tenido mucha suerte de que no se hundierá en aquella tormenta,en fin no hay mal que por bien no venga quizás esto puede ser el inicio de una nueva aventura.


End file.
